omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|White Rider= |-|Red Rider= |-|Black Rider= |-|Pale Rider= |-|The Four Hoursemen of Apocalyse= Character Synopsis The Four Horsemen of the Apocalyse 'are the first beings sent by Jesus to bring death to the majority of humanity on the last judgment and they are described as four men riding a white, red, black and pale horse, who represent Conquest, War, Famine and Death respectively. The four riders themselves first appear in Shin Megami Tensei III Nocturne, where all four of them are fightable alongside The Fiends. They play a role in being one of Lucifer's Candelabrum holders meant to test Demifiend Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C ' '''Verse: '''Shin Megami Tensei '''Name: '''The Four Horsemen of The Apocalyse (Individually they are called, The White Rider, The Red Rider, The Black Rider and The Pale Rider) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Undefinable (Demons are naturally born in a world without Time or Space, beyond past, present and future) '''Classification: '''Habringers of The Apocalyse, Servents of Lucifer '''Special Abilities: ' |-|General Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Demons exist as thought forms and are akin to living ideals percieved by humanity. The Four Horsemen themselves represent the concepts of Conquest, War, Famine and Death), Acausality (Paracausality; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, The Four Horsemen are not a physical being, and are a thought-form made of pure information and data), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon such as The Four Horsemen are capable of passively maintaining entire space-time sector within Yhe Schwarzwelt. In addition, similar demons can create universes within The Expanse), Life and Death Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Should be similar to Demons such as Morax, who passive emit a wave of energy which encompass entire space-time continuums, creating quantum barriers which prevent travels to another universes), Teleportation, Telepathy, Portal Creation and BFR (Can open a portal to the Dimension of the Fiends, and send foes there in order to fight them) |-|White Rider= One Hit Ko, Death Manipulation (God's Blow can instant kill an opponent when used), Fire Manipulation (Prominence involves the projection of flames to do heavy fire damage), Power Nullification (Dekaja removes all the buffs and amplifications from an opponent, making them the way they previously were), Summoning (Can summon angels and vices to aid him in combat), Magic, Hellfire Manipulation (Hell Fire utilizies flames that are demonic in nature), Sound Manipulation (Capable of inflicting mute on his opponents, which will remove noise), Electricity Manipulation (Zionga deals elec damage through manipulating electricity) |-|Red Rider= Lightning Manipulation (Bolt Storm creates a array of bolts to attack an opponent), Wind Manipulation (Wind Cutter summons heavy winds that are potent enough to cut opponents), Power Nullification (Dekaja removes all the buffs and amplifications from an opponent, making them the way they previously were), Summoning (Can summon angels and vices to aid him in combat), Magic, Fear Manipulation (Paral Eyes induces the feeling of nerve, which can even paralyze opponents), Fire Manipulation (Trisagion and Maragidyne both are attacks that involve dealing fire damage through control over flames), |-|Black Rider= Ice Manipulation (Glacial Blast uses ice itself as an attack to induce heavy ice damage), Light Manipulation (Megidola produces a sphere of light that can also bypass resistances), Power Nullification (Dekaja removes all the buffs and amplifications from an opponent, making them the way they previously were), Summoning (Can summon angels and vices to aid him in combat), Magic, Absolute Zero attacks (Through Absolute Zero, Black Rider can attack using absolute zero temperatures), Fear Manipulation (Evil Eyes induces the feeling of nerve, which can even paralyze opponents), Morality Manipulation (Estoma pacifies any opponent within it's area of effects) |-|Pale Rider= Fear Manipulation (Tentarafoo causes opponents to become panicked and unable to attack), Death Manipulation/One Hit Ko (Mudo and Mudoon can instantly cause death upon it's opponents. This also translate it to being a one hit kill move), Poison Manipulation (Blight poisons the opponents and gradually weakens them), Sleep Manipulation (Eternal Rest can put opponents to sleep and also instantly kill opponents who are sleeping), Ice Manipulation (Mabufudyneses ice itself as an attack to induce heavy ice damage), Power Nullification (Dekaja removes all the buffs and amplifications from an opponent, making them the way they previously were), Summoning (Can summon angels and vices to aid him in combat), Magic, Air Manipulation (Vamp Cyclone creates heavy winds and does massive physical damage), Statistics Amplification (Luster Candy boosts the power of Pale Rider and his party), Light Manipulation (Megidolaon produces a sphere of light that can also bypass resistances), Disease Manipulation (Pandemic Bomb creates a disease and causes those who are hit by the attack to become sick) 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(As significant servants of Lucifer, The Four Horsemen should be vastly above the likes of Morax, who despite being one of the weakest demons in the series, was able create Sector Antlia of the Schwarzwelt that contains it's own space-time continuum. Should also be stronger than the likes of Loki, who has no issues creating universes in the expanse) '''Speed: Immeasurable (As a demon, is a native of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Exists beyond the laws of physics) Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Comparable to the likes of Loki, who's mere presence in The Expanse creates entire realities passively. Also above Morax, who created an entire Space-Time Continuum in The Schwarzwelt) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(Can survive blows from comparable demons and also, similar demons can survive the end of universes) 'Stamina: Infinite Range: Universal+ ' 'Intelligence: '''Above Average due to their nature as fiends and servents of Lucifer. They are also immensely skilled fighters and are on par with the likes of The Matador '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''Bow (White Rider), Sword (Red Rider), Balancing Scales (Black Rider), Sycthe (Pale Rider) '''Extra Info: '''This page is a collective profile on The Four Horsemen of the Apocalyse. The reasoning they are all on one page is due to how little difference between the characters there are and just making them all on one page would be easier. This also means, when used in vs battles, one must specify which of the Four Horsemen are being used (unless the OP explictly mentions all four are being used at once) Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Grim Reapers Category:Religious Figures Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Bow & Arrow Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Swordsmen Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Scythe Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Regenerators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Telepaths Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:One Hit Kill Category:Summoners Category:Hellfire Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fear Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Wind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Light Benders Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Poison Users Category:Air Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Tier 2